


A cor dos teus olhos

by Seokmin1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Animal Transformation, Gen, Horror, Mexico
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokmin1288/pseuds/Seokmin1288
Summary: Durante a Revolução Mexicana, 1910, um jovem imigrante coreano tenta salvar sua vida fugindo quando seu lar é invadido por manifestantes. Para abrigar-se, Baekhyun alcança um lugar seguro da cidade onde residia e acaba sendo vencido pela gravidade dos ferimentos que portava, entregando-se à morte em um local místico e sagrado. As consequências dessa história interligam-se com o jovem, Chen. Anos depois quando passam a residir no país por escolha de suas famílias. Chen perde seu pai ainda muito novo e o destino de sua morte familiariza-se com a tragédia ocorrida ao jovem Baekhyun no passado. Futuramente, Chen passa a seguir sua vida cuidando da fazenda onde morava com sua irmã, porém as consequências dessa perda chegam para assombrar sua pacata existência. Deparando-se com os mistérios e mitos do local, ele encontra uma curiosa criatura que pode, talvez, salvar ou arruinar seu destino e daqueles que ama.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A cor dos teus olhos

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Espero que gostem, tentei fazer algo diferente do meu usual.   
> Deixo aqui alguns fatos, enquanto pesquisava para escrever. 
> 
> Fatos:  
> 1- A lenda do livro que o Chen leu é verdadeira e todos os fatos sobre os deuses também.  
> 2- Ambas as duas cidades existem e são do México.  
> 3- As pirâmides de pedra são consideradas patrimônio mundial da Unesco e estão situadas em Tenochtitlán.  
> 4- Em 1910 começou a revolução mexicana.  
> 5- Mixiote é uma comida típica de lá é uma carne temperada e cozinhada, tradicionalmente num forno cavado na areia, enrolada numa película que se retira das folhas de “maguey pulquero”.  
> 6- Todo o plot foi baseado em lendas astecas e fatos que aconteceram lá no México.
> 
> Então acho que é isso, espero que gostem e boa leitura!

###  Capítulo Único — O filho da lua 

####  Tenochtitlán, México - 1910 

O fogo podia ser visto a quilômetros da capital, os tiros cada vez mais frequentes ecoavam pela floresta que machucada por tanta violência se sacudia, a revolução tinha começado e nada os pararia, não até terem o que desejavam. Por entre as folhas secas e imensas árvores que cresciam até o céu iluminado um garoto fugia, a criança corria para salvar sua vida, sua testa queimava e a ferida em seu abdômen ardia e pulsava pedindo por atenção.

O caminho estava tão escuro que seguiu a única coisa que havia restado, sua intuição. Ele não sabia para onde estava indo, apenas sentia que devia seguir aquele caminho, sua pequena mão apertava o ferimento com vontade e os gritos vindos da fazenda onde sua família trabalhava haviam cessado, restando apenas o barulho das chamas que queimavam com todas as forças os pilares de madeira da casa principal. O menino com feições orientais respirava rápido por entre as lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto machucado, as plantas ali presentes, amorteciam seus passos incessantes. Depois da longa caminhada avistou construções que se erguiam no meio da floresta, que pareciam chamá-lo.

O lugar deveria estar vazio, se não fosse por duas enormes pirâmides de pedra que construídas uma em frente a outra reluziam com o brilho da lua. Elas eram majestosas com cada andar feito de forma minuciosa, com muito cuidado. O jovem respirou fundo juntando todo o ar que podia em seus pulmões e desmaiou no meio do enorme terreno, o vento soprou forte naquele momento trazendo consigo uma brisa refrescante quando a criança abriu os olhos por um tempo apreciando a beleza da lua que o acariciava com sua luz, sua mente foi apagando pouco a pouco restando apenas a escuridão logo dando o seu último suspiro.

####  Tierra Blanca, Veracruz, México - 2019 

Kim Jongdae limpava o suor do rosto com a blusa, o sol ardia no pequeno vilarejo e sua plantação não iria se colher sozinha. O jovem com expressões fortes sorria ao ver tudo saindo como havia planejado, os meses tinham se passado e já estava no tempo da colheita, ele adorava como a plantação ficava colorida nessa época, o arrozal era reluzente junto com os toques dos raios solares que o deixava mais belo.

Pouco a pouco os cereais iam se amontoando, sua irmã mais velha já com os seus 37 anos comandava os funcionários que davam tudo de si pela colheita. 

Alguns trabalhadores da pequena fazenda continuaram seus serviços ao longo dos meses até que não restasse mais um único grão.

(...)

O anoitecer chegou tímido e Chen estava terminando de acomodar as sementes já secas no armazém, quando um dos trabalhadores mais antigos dali se aproximou. 

— Amanhã vai fazer 14 anos da morte do seu pai não é? — Perguntou, limpando o suor com um pano que carregava consigo.— Até hoje não entendo o que aconteceu.

— Meu pai se preocupava muito com as pessoas.— Respondeu dando um sorriso de lado. — Todos sabemos que foi por culpa daquela floresta amaldiçoada.

— Jongdae, você sabe que ele amava aquele lugar. O cheiro, as plantas, os animais e até o barulho que fazia quando chovia. 

O garoto respirou fundo e olhou para a porta que dava de encontro com a imensa floresta que percorria toda a pacata vila.

— Quando viemos da Coreia para cá nunca iríamos imaginar que meu pai morreria tentando salvar uma criança desconhecida.— Completou fechando a porta pesada de madeira.— Porém o que mais me entristece é saber que ele não pode ver o quanto a fazenda cresceu.

— Ninguém imagina que alguém que ama irá morrer um dia.— O senhor nativo do vilarejo já com seus 60 anos tinha um cabelo escuro e o olhar triste. — Mas um dia meu jovem, você terá que superar seu trauma e encarar a floresta.

(...)

O sol prevendo que alguma coisa iria acontecer não quis mostrar às caras, se escondendo atrás das nuvens que se espalhava pelo céu. O barulho alto da chuva acordou Kim Jongdae que sonhava com alguma coisa, ele respirou fundo se levantando da cama macia, a janela alta que dava de encontro com a floresta o fez parar por um momento, podia ser apenas sua imaginação porém algo clamava por sua atenção. Se aproximou devagar apoiando os dedos finos no vidro gelado, sua respiração que antes era calma começou a acelerar, mais a frente escondido por entre as majestosas árvores e plantas dois olhos brilhantes o encaravam, não era possível distinguir o que era, apenas estava ali como se esperasse por aquele momento. Então munido da pouca coragem que poderia ter naquele momento saiu correndo em direção a aquele lugar. 

O vento era forte e a chuva caia sem nenhuma dó, seus pés descalços agora sujos por causa da lama corriam sem perceber os galhos quebrados que ficavam para trás. Kim seguia por entre os troncos que decoravam toda a floresta, o barulho do trovão ecoava pelo terreno abafando o som da respiração rápida dele. Depois de minutos correndo sem ao menos olhar para trás parou por um instante, sem fôlego, apoiou as mãos no joelho e respirou fundo percebendo que a chuva tinha parado.

Os pequenos insetos felizes com o sol retornando saiam das casas cantando alguma música, as copas das árvores balançavam respondendo as melodias do animais e os pares de olhos brilhantes o encaravam novamente, quando por um lapso de tempo seus olhares se encontraram, Chen deu um passo para trás assustado com tudo aquilo, porém aquela incerteza não durou muito tempo, o rapaz se sentiu fissurado, hipnotizado pelos olhos coloridos do outro. Suas pernas se moviam sozinhas indo em direção a ele de uma maneira quase desesperadora, mas entre um passo e outro tropeçou caindo em uma ribanceira, desmaiando logo depois. 

Um forte cheiro de terra penetrava em suas narinas, abaixo de si algo quente e macio o carregava lhe passando um sentimento de conforto, seus olhos estavam pesados e sua cabeça doía, o que tinha acontecido? 

Ele não conseguia entender direito e para piorar não conseguia abrir os olhos.

— Por favor, — Sua voz era baixa. — não me machuque!

Mas ninguém o respondeu.

Aos poucos aquele conforto foi sumindo dando lugar a grama molhada que começava a acariciar seu rosto novamente, a voz suave da sua irmã chegou rapidamente aos seus ouvidos.

— Jongdae você está bem?— Perguntava entre os soluços. 

— O que aconteceu senhora?— uma voz masculina perguntava ao fundo.

— Rápido Hernández vamos levar ele para dentro!

Novamente Kim se encontrava nos braços de alguém, mas agora não era como antes e seu coração não estava acelerado como nos braços daquela pessoa.

(...) 

Uma voz conhecida e manhosa ecoava no quarto, alguém cantava uma música da banda Reik que estava em alta naqueles dias, Chen abriu os olhos lentamente, tudo doía e estava muito claro para ele.

— Jongin? — Perguntou se arrumando melhor na cama.

— Bom dia lorde, cansou de dormir? 

Kim Jongin sempre teve o melhor espanhol dos imigrantes, sua mãe uma nativa do México tinha se apaixonado por um fazendeiro coreano se tornando o casal mais diferente de Seul, Jongin afirmava que era por essa razão que tinham vindo morar em Tierra Blanca.

— O que aconteceu? — A voz de Jongdae era fraca naquele momento. — Eu não me lembro de muita coisa.

— Sua irmã encontrou você na entrada da floresta todo machucado. — O mais novo vestia uma roupa colorida e larga, sua pele bronzeada e os cabelos castanhos lembravam os de sua mãe. — Você dormiu por três anos Chen…

— O que? 

Um silêncio perturbador permaneceu no quarto por um tempo até que foi cortado pela risada alta do outro.

— Você tinha que ver sua cara agora. — Continuou enquanto secava as lágrimas e sentava na beirada da cama.— Estou brincando, você ficou desacordado por dois dias.

— E a colheita? O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Jongdae tentando se levantar da cama.

— Calma aí o Chapolin Colorado! — Disse Kai, parando o mais velho. — Deu tudo certo, sua irmã foi para a capital vender a produção, agora é só começar a plantar novamente. 

Chen respirou fundo e olhou melhor para o amigo que o encarava com os olhos de jabuticabas.

— Sabe Jongin, eu vi um anjo na floresta.

O outro fez um expressão de confusão e mediu a temperatura do amigo. 

— Eu estou bem! — Exclamou batendo no amigo 

— Jong, ninguém vai para o meio da mata e diz que viu um anjo, ninguém são pelo menos.

— Estou falando sério, não me lembro de tudo exatamente, mas eu tenho certeza que eu vi um par de olhos com cores diferentes.

— Duas cores diferentes? — Perguntou Kai coçando a cabeça.

— Não tenho certeza, um era azul e o outro dourado, será que é algum morador daqui? 

— Você não acha que se existisse alguém assim aqui em Blanca todos não saberiam? 

Jongdae balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar daquele dia, porém nada vinha em sua mente apenas aquele olhos.

— Ei, não fique assim que tal irmos em seu lugar preferido? — Sugeriu se levantando. 

O bairro era um pouco afastado do centro da cidade e não possuía muitos comércios abertos, mas um lugar simples e pequeno perto dali já era o suficiente para a alegria do jovem moço, uma livraria que se estendia pela casa de uma bondosa senhora era a diversão dele. 

— Olha só quem veio nos visitar vovó! — Um rapaz alto exclamou de cima da escada.

— Bom tarde Chanyeol! — Ambos responderam o jovem que vinha em sua direção.

Park Chanyeol era de uma linhagem muito longa de imigrantes, sua avó era nova quando sua família fugiu para o México escapando da guerra de 1950 que destruía as Coréias naquela época. 

— Como vai Juan Carlos? — Perguntou Park dando um sorriso maroto.

— Ninguém me chama assim Chanyeol, não sei porque inventa essas coisas.— Respondeu Kai fazendo um bico.

Chen deu uma risada baixa e entrou no cômodo, não era grande coisa, porém continha os melhores livros da cidade e para uma pessoa como ele que amava se aventurar pela imaginação era algo espetacular. 

Seus dedos finos passava de leve pelas capas duras dos livros expostos na estante, cada parte era recheada de autores e gêneros diferentes cada um mais interessante que o outro, mas havia uma parte esquecida no canto da livraria que era a favorita dele. Não possuía muitos exemplares, mas a parte de mitologia asteca era a melhor de todo o lugar. 

— Chan quem é aquele moço? — Perguntou Jongdae apontando para um homem agachado mexendo nos livros astecas.

— É um forasteiro, faz horas que ele está ali folheando aqueles livros antigos.

Os três ficaram por um tempo encarando o jovem, ninguém ia para aquele lado, nenhuma pessoa mais se interessava pelas histórias antigas do país. Chen respirou fundo e se aproximou do moço.

— Esses são os melhores livros daqui.— Disse meio tímido.

O rapaz deu um pulo assustado com a observação do desconhecido e ao virar o rosto em sua direção foi a vez de Chen se afastar, os olhos dele eram de duas cores diferentes exatamente igual ao daquele dia na floresta, ele tinha um rosto fino e uma expressão delicada, as mechas loiras caiam sobre suas bochechas rosadas e sua boca tinha uma coloração avermelhada. Ele era esbelto como se tivesse vindo de outro tempo.

— Desculpe ter te assustado. — Pontuou Chen ainda confuso.

— Tudo bem! Eu sou novo aqui então me assusto fácil.— Respondeu abrindo um sorriso. — Prazer, sou Byun Baekhyun.

— Eu sou Kim Jongdae e esse é meu amigo Kim Jongin.

Kai acenou e deu um sorriso. 

Jongdae ficou parado por um tempo observando o forasteiro, Baekhyun deu um sorriso de lado e guardou o livro, se despediu das pessoas ali na sala e saiu apressado. O outro pegou o exemplar ainda quente e olhou pela capa amarela procurando o título que grafado com letras douradas dizia  ‘’Tezcatlipoca e Quetzalcoatl: A batalha entre o bem e o mal.’’ 

— Channie posso levar esse livro? 

— Claro, fique a vontade. — Respondeu o mais alto balançando as mãos.

(...) 

As estrelas brilhavam no céu, na varanda Kim lia o livro sentado em uma cadeira de balanço. Ele folheou as páginas amareladas começando a ler o primeiro capítulo.

‘’Quetzalcoatl e Tezcatlipoca foram as divindades mexicanas responsáveis pela criação do mundo como o conhecemos, sendo habitável pelos seres humanos. Estes dois irmãos, filhos dos deuses onipresentes Ometeotl e Omecihuatl representavam a vida, sol, bondade e ordem, enquanto o outro a lua, morte, trevas, mal e destruição.

Na mitologia asteca, acreditava-se que Tezcatlipoca governava o primeiro sol e foi abatido e transformado em uma onça por seu irmão, dando início ao segundo ciclo solar. 

Mais tarde, o deus da morte conseguiu corromper Quetzalcoatl e apressou sua queda ao terceiro ciclo solar. Tezcatlipoca e Quetzalcoatl representam as dualidades do Universo - noite e dia, luz e trevas, bem e mal, criação e destruição - as forças opostas necessárias à regeneração e continuidade do equilíbrio cósmico’’ 

Jongdae se acomodou melhor na cadeira para continuar lendo a história específica de cada deus quando alguém bateu na porta, ele se levantou e foi até a entrada da casa resmungando alguma coisa. Parado na porta segurando um pote de comida estava Hernandez um senhor mexicano que trabalha há décadas para a família Kim, o senhor tinha um sorriso amoroso e balançava a mão mostrando a comida. Jongdae deu uma risada gostosa e abriu a porta de vidro para seu visitante entrar.

— Boa noite meu filho, minha mulher pediu para trazer esse mixiote para você, ela ficou muito preocupada já que sua irmã não está aqui. 

A vasilha estava quente e soltava um aroma maravilhoso de comida caseira. 

— Obrigado, eu fico muito contente quando posso comer a comida dela.— Respondeu o mais novo aceitando o pote.

O senhor deu um outro sorriso e se preparou para ir embora quando parou por um momento e disse com uma expressão séria.

— Estão dizendo que tem onças na floresta, tome cuidado jovem. 

Chen acenou para o velho amigo e fechou a porta, se encaminhou até a cozinha e começou a comer o precioso alimento, a carne bem temperada trazia brilhos de felicidade, a cada mordida dada seu estômago agradecia pelo alimento bem feito. Depois de devorar a comida Chen se direcionou para o quarto, durante o percurso passou pela varanda onde uma livro amarelo o chamava, o jovem passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho e o levou consigo para a cama. 

Já acomodado e aquecido começou a passar o dedo pelas palavras, capitulo por capitulo, quando chegou quase ao final do livro parou por um tempo observando o título  ‘’Curiosidades’’  aquilo deveria ser interessante.

Curiosidades sobre Tezcatlipoca:

1- A tradução do seu nome é Espelho fumegante. 

2- Dizem que em suas costas possui um espelho que mostra o passado, presente e futuro.

3- É representado pela onça pintada que demonstra o poder de um guerreiro.

4- Algumas lendas dizem que se sacrificou pela humanidade e depois de ressuscitar se tornou maligno. 

5- É considerado o Deus criador dos sacrifícios.

6- Nas lendas dizem que só pode destruir um ser celestial usando uma faca de prata. 

Era estranho como ele nunca tinha escutado sobre aquelas lendas, mesmo não sendo nativo dali sempre adorou as histórias antigas que seu pai contava antes de dormir. Desde muito pequeno era apenas ele, sua irmã e seu pai enfrentando o mundo já que infelizmente não se lembrava de sua mãe, pois a havia perdido em um desabamento de um complexo de lojas em Seul, tinha sido por esse motivo que seu pai largou tudo na Coréia do Sul e se mudou com o pai de Kai, seu melhor amigo de infância, para o México em busca de uma nova vida. 

Chen se lembrava de como foi difícil se adaptar aquela mudança, mas seu pai sempre dizia com um sorriso no rosto  ‘’Casa é onde o seu coração está!’’  e toda a preocupação apenas desaparecia, tudo era mais fácil quando ele estava lá, mas agora ele tinha ido embora o deixando sozinho.

(...) 

O dias sempre passavam rápido quando começava a nova remessa da plantação, as sementes secas do arroz precisavam ser cuidadosamente plantadas, Jongdae trabalhava sem parar, mas entre um tempo e outro seu olhar buscava pelo forasteiro, era uma necessidade quase enlouquecedora em vê-lo e para ele não era muito fácil de se esconder. 

A quase todo momento que via o melhor amigo perguntava pelo menos alguma vez se tinha visto Baekhyun e em meio as risadas escandalosas de Jongin ele negava dizendo que quase ninguém da cidade sabia sobre o garoto muito menos ele que não tinha tempo para ficar andando à toa. 

Foi então em um dia nublado e estranho que Chen parando por um tempo para recuperar suas forças avistou um cabelo loiro no meio de tanto verde prendendo sua atenção. Suas pernas se moviam sozinhas novamente e andando por entre as árvores majestosas do lugar seguia os fios que se movimentavam com o vento, os passos cada vez mais rápidos começaram a cansar o jovem que perdendo os rastros do outro começou a ficar mais lento, ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos tentando escutar algum som que pudesse o levar de volta. 

Mas o único som presente ali eram passos rasteiros dados com cuidado por algum animal, Jongdae se manteve imobilizado se lembrava de ter visto no Animal Planet algo sobre não sair correndo nesses momentos e assim o fez, agachado observando seu redor por entre as plantas que se estendiam por ali percebeu uma movimentação estranha mais a frente e antes que pudesse se esconder ou implorar pela vida uma onça pintada surgiu pulando em cima dele. Seus gritos ecoavam pela floresta que ficou em silêncio por um tempo prestando atenção no jovem se debatendo para tentar escapar da morte, quando em uma tentativa de sair correndo alguém segurou seu braço, e pediu que tivesse calma. 

Kim olhou com medo para trás com certo receio do que veria. Parado com os olhos brilhantes e coloridos Baekhyun o encarava, seu rosto fino nunca esteve tão brilhante, sua boca avermelhada era tentadora e seu corpo nu era delicado como um ser celestial. 

— O que? Como? O que? — Exclamou Chen indo para trás 

— Por favor, se acalme! — Baekhyun respondeu chegando mais perto 

Ele não iria se acalmar não com ele pelado na sua frente.

— Não, não… Você está pelado e antes era uma onça eu não estou entendendo e estou começando a me preocupar! 

Terminando a sentença Jongdae se preparou para começar a correr, mas suas pernas pequenas não eram mais rápidas que uma onça e em segundos ele foi pego pelo animal, Byun se transformou em um humano e segurou o outro que se debatia.

— Por favor Kim Jongdae me escute, eu prometo que não vou lhe fazer mal.

O outro respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça concordando que iria escutá-lo.

— O que você quer saber primeiro? — Perguntou Byun se afastando.

— O que é você? 

— Eu sou um transmorfo, posso me transformar em qualquer animal, mas me sinto melhor como uma onça.

— Por que você está pelado? — Pontuou, tentando não olhar para as partes íntimas do moço. 

— Não é fácil manter as roupas no corpo quando me transformo. 

Kim olhou melhor para o homem à sua frente a pele branca estava suja por causa da lama e nas pernas esguias do jovem havia machucados e arranhões talvez por estar sempre sem roupas.

— Você deve estar com frio.— Disse Jongdae tirando o casaco xadrez e dando para o Byun que deu um sorriso tímido e aceitou a roupa.— Vamos para a minha casa, lá você pode tomar banho e eu te dou alguns pares de roupa. 

(...)

A água quente do chuveiro acariciava a pele de Baekhyun que respirava fundo ao senti-la, em todos aqueles anos ninguém tinha o ajudado daquele jeito e nenhuma pessoa tinha lidado muito bem com a ideia dele ser diferente dos humanos. 

— Está tudo bem ai? — A voz abafada de Chen perguntando como o garoto estava lhe arrancou um sorriso e rapidamente respondeu que estava saindo. 

O vapor do banheiro começou a se dissipar por entre os cômodos, Jongdae esperava pacientemente na porta do quarto, mas algo o incomodava o que faria agora? O que ele comia? Onde dormia? Isso se ele dormisse, nunca teve que ajudar uma pessoa metade onça.

— Jongdae? — A voz acentuada do outro o tirou de seus pensamentos. 

Como ele era belo, a cor do seus olhos era extremamente majestosa, a cor dourada era como um colar banhado a ouro e o azul de um mar agitado implorando para ser navegado, as maçãs do rosto eram rosada e os lábios avermelhados como um rio de sangue, seria muito errado beijá-lo naquele momento? Pensou consigo, será que é errado querer algo que não era seu? Por que ele sentia aquela necessidade de estar com o Baekhyun sendo que ele ainda era um desconhecido? 

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Byun comendo o resto da Mixiote guardado na geladeira.

Chen deu um risadinha e foi até a cozinha.

— É uma comida típica daqui, você nunca comeu? 

— Eu morri muito cedo não tive oportunidade de saborear essas coisas.— Disse em um tom sério. 

— Você está brincando certo? 

— Me desculpe — Por um momento ele parou e o olhou com uma expressão triste. — Nunca falei isso com ninguém, mas meu pai me disse que eu morri ainda criança.

— Seu pai? — Chen franziu o cenho não entendendo aquilo. 

— Sim, eu não me lembro de quase nada da minha infância apenas que acordei com a lua falando comigo, ele me disse que eu tinha partido para o outro mundo, entretanto ele me trouxe de volta para que fizesse algo em seu nome.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Isso é uma marca de nascença em seu braço? — Perguntou tentando fugir da pergunta.

— Sim, quando era pequeno sofri um acidente e fiquei com essa marca. 

Baek ficou em silêncio por um tempo analisando o outro então chegou mais perto dele e repousou as mãos em seu ombro, o homem onça tinha um cheiro de terra em um dia de chuva. 

— Eu te esperei por tanto tempo meu belo sacrifício.— Sussurrando no ouvido do coreano e completou.— Finalmente posso fazer aquilo que me foi designado.

Jongdae arregalou os olhos e se afastou do jovem, assustado com o nome citado começou a andar para longe de Baekhyun que o olhava com uma expressão neutra.

— Você não se lembra de mim? 

— Por que deveria? — Kim perguntou ainda tremendo parado no meio da cozinha.

— Eu estava lá quando seu pai morreu e estava lá quando se perdeu na floresta — As luzes começaram a piscar rapidamente no cômodo. — Eu sou a morte e a escuridão sou o filho da lua, filho de Tezcatlipoca.

— Do que você está falando? — Sua voz não conseguia sair, ela estava fraca e com medo.

Byun deu um sorriso de lado e começou a se aproximar do outro, seus olhos diferentes começaram a brilhar cada vez mais.

— Por tantos anos te observei e controlei o que você fazia. — A sua expressão que antes era serena e delicada agora era maligna. — Me lembro ainda quando seu pai morreu, ele era uma boa pessoa. 

As luzes pararam de piscar por um tempo, no recinto não podia se escutar nada além da respiração rápida de Jongdae, sua cabeça girava enquanto tentava assimilar tudo aquilo.

####  Tierra Blanca, Veracruz, México- 2005 

O anoitecer tinha chegado na pequena fazenda do bairro afastado do centro, a safra daquele mês já estava completa e o Sr.Kim estava feliz com a quantidade daquele ano. Enquanto sorria agradecido pelo fruto que a terra tinha lhe dado acenava para o filho pequeno que o observava na janela, era incrível como finalmente algo tinha vingado ali, o homem já com seus 40 anos já havia tentado de tudo, mas parecia que nada nascia naquela terra não do jeito que tinha que ser. Entretanto alguns meses atrás ele tinha se encontrado com um belo moço, que se denominava o forasteiro, o jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos coloridos sorria para o senhor que tinha uma postura apática.

— É meu terreno, — Dizia frustrado.— eu não estou conseguindo plantar nada, não sei o que aconteceu. 

— Eu posso dar um jeito, faça uma oferenda para o Deus Tezcatlipoca que ele vai te ajudar. — Respondeu o outro dando um sorriso bondoso.

Apesar do homem nunca acreditar muito naquelas coisas tentou, e durante a noite quando não havia ninguém mais acordado se encaminhou para o coração da floresta levando consigo um sacrifício, a ideia parecia ridícula no começo, porém meses depois a plantação finalmente crescia bonita e verde.

Se passaram os meses e o forasteiro lhe dizia cada vez mais para aumentar os sacrifícios, até que um dia ele se encontrou com a verdadeira imagem do Deus, que parado no lugar onde os ossos estavam vestido com a pele de uma onça, penas em volta do seu corpo e ouro em torno do pescoço lhe ordenou que da próxima vez queria algo que valesse muito para o homem. O seu próprio filho. 

Sr.Kim balançou a cabeça negando o pedido do ser celestial e fugiu aterrorizado. 

Mas nada pararia o guerreiro, então a seu comando na mesma semana ordenou que sequestrassem a criança e seu servo assim o fez.

####  Tierra Blanca, Veracruz, Mexico- 2019 

Jongdae balançava a cabeça em meio as lágrimas que escorriam.

— Seu querido pai, se sacrificou por você. — Baekhyun completou se aproximando cada vez mais do outro. — Não se lembra? De você correndo na floresta fugindo e os gritos do seu pai atrás implorando para que o poupasse?

— Não, isso não é possível 

— Eu apenas quero minha oferenda que devia ter sido entregue há anos atrás, apenas isso.

— Então esse é verdadeiro Baekhyun? — Acusou Chen, na tentativa de ganhar algum tempo.

Byun parou de sorrir e se agachou, seus gritos de dor ecoaram pela casa que ainda permanecia em silêncio. 

— Sou apenas o seu servo. - Sua voz não saia direito, ela era baixa e dolorosa.— Apenas faço o que ele manda, eu tentei fugir de você o máximo que eu consegui, não queria que ele se lembrasse de você. 

Sua mente girava e seus olhos estavam pesados para ficar abertos, ele se apoiou na mesa e passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo loiro.

— Foi você que me ajudou a voltar naquele dia? — Kim perguntou tremendo em seu lugar. 

No mesmo dia em que seu pai havia morrido, Jongdae se perdeu na floresta tentando fugir do monstro que tinha o capturado e ele não havia morrido ali entre meio a escuridão por causa de dois olhos brilhantes que o guiaram para a saída.

— Eu… Nunca quis lhe fazer mal, — Byun tentava pronunciar.— mas ele é tão forte que eu não consigo… Apenas não consigo ficar no meu corpo.

Um grito ecoou novamente, Baekhyun jogado no chão se contorcia, sua mão fina se transformava em patas, em seu rosto delicado pelos e manchas começavam a nascer. 

— Por favor Jongdae, me mate, acabe com meu sofrimento eu te imploro! — Exclamava esticando os braços para o outro. 

Nada passava em sua mente, tudo aquilo era muita loucura para ele. Não sabia o que fazer, nem como reagir. 

— Jongdae! Ele vai voltar e vai ser pior, eu não posso mais segura-lo, você precisa me matar eu sou a única ligação dele com esse mundo, Jongdae… Por favor.

A voz do outro era quase imperceptível, as palavras não saiam direito de sua boca que rapidamente se transformavam em mandíbulas poderosas, seus olhos eram a única coisa que ainda permanecia a mesma, sua transformação estava quase completa quando quase em um sussurro Baekhyun implorou.

— A faca de prata…. Por favor!

Ao ouvir aquilo Chen se libertou do medo e pegou a faca que tinha sido usada mais cedo, ele se aproximou do outro que ainda se contorcia,parou por um momento recuando, mas Byun ainda consciente o puxou para mais perto e terminou com aquilo. Com o sofrimento de uma alma que havia sido aprisionada por mais de 100 anos e que comandada pelas trevas fazia os trabalhos sujos pelo México, sempre procurando mais um sacrifício para saciar a fome da escuridão.

####  Tenochtitlán, México - Dois meses depois 

O vento soprava forte no lugar que lotado de visitantes e curiosos recebia olhares impressionados com os enormes monumentos de pedra. 

— Venham! por aqui.— O guia vestido com uma bermuda engraçada exclamava para os turistas. — Esse monumento ao meu lado é a Pirâmide da Lua, um templo para o Deus da morte Tezcatlipoca. Antigamente os astecas o temiam tanto que ofereciam crianças para ele com medo de que suas terras entrassem em desgraças, sua presença era tão forte que as celebrações duravam dias e dias, pela cidade existe uma lenda que diz que durante a revolução mexicana muitas crianças desapareceram e foram tomadas por ele e que até hoje ele ainda busca servos na terra para lhe oferecer sacrifícios. Mas ninguém acredita mais nessas coisas não é? Bom quem quer comprar as lembrancinhas agora?

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler :)


End file.
